


Chemical Romance

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu is a senior student in chemistry engineering faculty, he already finish his thesis and has a month to spend before the graduation, so he goes somewhere with his best-friends, then he somehow finds a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fantasy (in this case, a mermaid), drama, friendship  
 **Summary :** Yabu is a senior student in chemistry engineering faculty, he already finish his thesis and has a month to spend before the graduation, so he goes somewhere with his best-friends, then he somehow finds a mermaid.  
 **Requester :**[](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
Yabu is a student of a famous university, he’s smart, but not that smart. He’s majoring in science, to be exact, he’s in Chemistry Engineering faculty. Like other student, he has quite lots of friend. Currently he’s at his final year, he already finish his thesis too, all he needs to do is waiting for the graduation ceremony which is about a month from now. Since it’s still a month away, he’s thinking what to do to fill his empty schedule for a month.  
  
“What you guys gonna do?” Yabu asks to his friends before he sips his coffee.  
  
“Don’t know~ Finding a job?” Keito replies. He’s one of Yabu’s friend who is graduating in the same time as Yabu.  
  
“Aren’t you going to help at your father pharmacy company?” Takaki asks. He’s also one of Yabu’s friend. He’s a top student who always gets perfect grades since junior high school.  
  
“Well yeah… but I can’t work there before I officially get my diploma.” Keito says. Takaki and Yabu nods.  
  
“How about you, Kota? Have any plan?” Takaki asks. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t want to take part-time job, I want to get some refreshment, so I’m thinking to go somewhere, but don’t know where…” Yabu answers. Well, his thesis was really troublesome, moreover it’s chemistry, he went to the lab like 10 times in a day, he sure is tired seeing lab now.  
  
“Jaa, none of you have plans?” Takaki asks. Keito and Yabu shake their head.  
“How about going to my vacation house? It’s not that far from here, but it’s close to the woods, and has quite great view~ It has a lab too in case you want to make an experiment.” Takaki lets out a suggestion. Vacation house sounds fun. Moreover this is might be their only change to hang out and sleepover together before each of them starts working and gets busy.  
  
“Vacation house? That’s sounds nice~ I like that idea~” Yabu said as he thinks that is a good idea.  
  
“Hmmm? That’s nice~ I just went there recently though~” Keito said.  
  
“Sou nee~ You just borrowed the lab for your thesis~” Takaki replied to Keito.  
“Come to think of it, what was your thesis about? I never know…” Takaki asks.  
  
“Yeah… I asked you the last time but you didn’t answer it, and when I asked your mentor, he said it’s a secret…” Yabu said too in curiosity. Keito laughs.  
  
“It is a secret~” Keito said jokingly while Yabu and Takaki rolled their eyes.  
  
“Jaa, wanna go? Well at least we can do some barbecue or hiking at the woods or play games until late, that would be great~” Takaki said as he imagines how nice to have a barbecue at his vacation house.  
  
“Sure~ Let’s~ Just the three of us or more people?” Yabu asks.  
  
“The others started their part-time, and some even already start doing projects, so I guess, it’s only the three of us…” Takaki said while happily smile. Yabu nods.  
  
“Jaa, it’s decided then~”  Yabu said happily too.  
  
\--  
  
And so,the day after that, they went on a trip to Takaki’s vacation house, it is on the top of the hill and like Takaki has mentioned it is close to the woods, and there is a lake near there too. It’s certainly a quite place and far from the city. Right now, Takaki, Keito and Yabu are taking a break at a certainly huge room in the vacation house. The vacation house alone has 4 rooms, yet they choose to sleep in one room instead, what a wonderful friendship~  
  
“Say… how long have we been friends again?” Yabu asks out of nowhere. Takaki laughs out loud.  
  
“What’s with that? So sudden…” Takaki commented.  
  
“For you and me it has been 8 years nee? As for the three of us, around 6 years?” Keito answers. Yabu nods.  
  
“Quite long nee…” Yabu said.  
  
“But… why so sudden, Kou?” Takaki asks. Well, that is sudden.  
  
“Nothing… I just thought we are so close, but we never really talk about personal stuff~” Yabu said honestly. They are best-friends, but they just hang out together, they tells story to each other, but never talk about private stuff, maybe protecting one’s privacy.  
  
“Wanna talk about it?” Keito suddenly said.  
  
“Wh—what? So sudden?” Takaki said.  
  
“Maybe we should?” Yabu just agree like that.  
  
“Jaa… what kind of girlfriend you want? Mentioned someone who is close with your criteria.” Keito asks while reading his book. Takaki thinks for a while.  
  
“I want someone cute, possessive, and will do whatever I want~ I want to be dominant in a relationship, so I want obedient but careful girlfriend~ Someone who is close with my criteria would be… Rika from management faculty? But she’s too naggy though…” Takaki said. Yabu and Keito giggles.  
  
“You? Dominant? An idiot being a dominant?” Keito said to mock Takaki. Yabu and Keito laugh out loud.  
  
“As for me… I want someone with smooth skin, silky hair, cute yet cool face, slender body, and kind~ The closest one to my criteria is no one… I haven’t find someone who has silky hair or fair smooth skin…” Yabu said honestly. The other two nods.  
  
“For me… I want someone with polite manner, smart, good at cooking, can at least paint or draw. The closest to my criteria would be Misaki-chan, but she’s rude…” Keito said. The other two nods. When Yabu just about to started a new topic, Yabu realized something.  
  
“Ah! I forgot my phone on the car… I’ll go get it~” Yabu said while standing up from the bed and walks away from the room.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu gets his phone at the car, and after he got it, he somehow got a temptation to take a walk around the woods. So he does it alone. He walks to the woods, it has such wonderful view, well, it is in the hill, there is a lot of beautiful flowers. He walks as he wonders how Takaki can get a vacation house in this kind of hill. He walks until he reaches the lake which is pretty far from the vacation house.  
  
“It’s lovely here~ and the water is so clear too! Amazing~” Yabu said. He feels a little bit tired so he takes off his shoes and puts his feet on the water.  
“Whoa it’s so cold~ but it feels good~” Yabu said. The lake is surrounded by flowers, and at a side of the lake there is a dark shallow cave. He looks around, and all he sees are flowers, trees, and stones. Well at least that what he sees until he hears something like splashing water.  
“Is that splashing sound?” Yabu tilts his head, the lake isn’t deep, so he can walk at the lake. He walks at the lake and walks to the big stones beside the cave.  
  
“Is someone there?” Yabu asks. But no one answers. Yabu keeps walking, the further he walks the deeper the lake water is. It reaches his knees now.  
“Hello?” Yabu says again. But no one answering, but the splashing water voice is getting louder. Yabu reaches the huge rock beside the cave, and he falls down in surprised.  
  
“Me—me—mer—mermaid?!” Yabu shutters. His clothes are wet because he falls down at the lake, the water reaches his shoulders too.  
  
“Do—don’t kill me!” The mermaid said while crying silently. It’s a guy, the mermaid is a guy. And he’s trapped in a fish net. Yabu blinks his eyes several times, oh it’s real alright.  
  
“A—are you trapped?” Yabu asks as he stands up, he’s completely wet alright. He approaches the trapped mermaid.  
  
“U—un…” The mermaid said, he looks scared. Yabu tires to free the mermaid from the net by removing the net.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out…” Yabu said, looks like he’s a bit calm now. As he helps the mermaid to escape the net, Yabu’s hands brushes against the mermaid’s chest. Yabu can feel how smooth his skin is.  
  
“Th—thank you…” The mermaid said. He swims back to make a distance from Yabu. Looks like he’s still scared.  
  
“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you…” Yabu said gently. He has that charm which makes the mermaid believe in him. The mermaid swims closer to Yabu and smiles.  
  
“Thank you!” The mermaid said. Yabu smiles and pats the mermaid’s head, and his hair is so silky. Yabu is amazed by it. His skin is soft, his hair so silky, and his smile is heart throbbing.  
  
“What’s your name?” Yabu asks. The mermaid swims around Yabu and stops right in front of Yabu, he smiles cutely and answers :  
  
“Kei. My name is Kei.”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Whoaaa~  
My back hurts! I think I sit too long ahahaha~  
Well I did nothing but watching Kamen Teacher for 12 hours non-stop... hehehe~  
That is my reason why I didn't post anything yesterday ahahaha~

So this is new chaptered one~  
Hope you like it~  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, fantasy

  
~~~  
“What a wonderful name~” Yabu said politely. Kei smiles cutely and giggles.  
  
“What’s your name?” Kei asks.  
  
“Kota, Yabu Kota…” Yabu said. Kei nods. Then Yabu wonders if Kei is the only mermaid alive. Well, he’s a man of science, he never believe in mermaid or unicorn or dragon, but now he’s seeing a mermaid, a real mermaid, so he can’t help but wonders.  
  
“Are you alone? I mean… where’s the other mermaid?” Yabu asks. When Yabu said that, Kei looks so sad.  
  
“I don’t… know…” Kei said sadly. Somehow Yabu feels guilty for asking.  
  
“Are they gone or something?” Yabu asks. Despite being guilty, he keeps asking anyway.  
  
“I don’t know… Actually I don’t know where I came from… All I remember was I passed out and I woke up here like 2 months ago… and I forget everything, I don’t know anything, but my name, because it is written on my pendant…” Kei said sadly. It seems like he has some kind amnesia or something, and surely this is interesting for Yabu, somehow he wants to do a research on Kei.  
  
“Do you anything else other than your name? Or how was it when you wake up here 2 months ago?” Yabu asks. Kei thinks for a while and remembered something.  
  
“I don’t remember anything else than my name… but I remember when I woke up, I saw white liquids near me…” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
  
“Sou ka~ Hey, do you mind if I have one of your hair? And your saliva? And a little bit of your gill’s scale?” Yabu asks excitedly. It seems like he wants to take those to the lab and investigate more.  
  
“E-eh?” Of course Kei got confuse.  
  
“I… just want to take it to lab and do a research on you… maybe I can tell where you came from or what kind of difference you have… Can I?” Yabu asks, he hopes Kei would agree with it. But it is advancing for Kei too, at least he would know about himself better.  
  
“I guess it’s okay…” Kei said. Yabu happily smiles.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll see you here in an hour, I’ll take some plastic to collect your hair, saliva and scale, nee?” Yabu said. Kei nods and smiles. Yabu really amazed when he sees that smile, it’s so beautiful indeed.  
  
“You’ll… really go back for me, right?” Kei asks, he looks so worried.  
  
“Un. I will. Why? You don’t believe in me?” Yabu asks.  
  
“No… it’s not that… it’s just that I was always alone for these 2 months, I’m just happy to see you… I want to be with you more…” Kei said. Ah, he looks so cute that Yabu wants to monopolize him. Yabu pats Kei’s head.  
  
“I’ll be back for you~ Don’t worry~ In fact, I’ll visit you everyday~ Nee?” Yabu said. Kei smiles even more, he feels happy about this. He likes Yabu’s character which is honest, cute yet warm.  
  
“Un! Arigatou!” Kei said. Kei swims to the edge of the lake and Yabu walks there too.  
“But… please don’t tell other human about me…” Kei said cutely while swimming.  
  
“Why?” Yabu asks while steps his feet up to the ground.  
  
“The one who sets the fish trap… he’s a human who wants to trap me... So--" Kei looks so scared when he explained. So Yabu understand it fully.  
  
"Wakatta yo~ besides... Why would I want someone else see your wonderful smile and perfect beauty face?" Yabu said. Alright he's flirting, Kei laughs.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" Kei asks while giggling. Yabu simply nods, and takes his shoes.  
  
"Sou yo~ Jaa, see you in an hour, Kei~" Yabu said while waving to Kei. Kei waves back to him while smiling like an angle. Yabu walks away, but he can't take his eyes off Kei as well as Kei can't take off his eyes from Yabu.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu makes his way to the vacation house. He wonders how he should explain to Takaki and Keito, well he's all wet now. Yabu enters the house and silently goes to their shared room.  
  
"Kota? Why are you... ... Dripping wet?" Keito asks, he looks so confused. Yabu laughs slightly.  
  
"I was just taking a walk at the riverbed, then I tripped hehehe~" Yabu lied. Keito nods and believes him.  
  
"Such clumsy you are, Kota..." Keito said while walking to the exit door.  
  
"Where's Yuya?" Yabu asks.  
  
"At the potatoes field... He's picking up some potatoes. I'm going to help him too. and there are some onigiri on the kitchen~ jaa nee~" Keito said.s  
  
"Ah sou..." Yabu said. Then Keito leaves the house while Yabu changed his clothes. After that he grabs some plastic bags, and while at it he thinks about something. What does a mermaid eat?  
  
"What does a mermaid eat? I wonder if mermaid eats rice or fruits like human does..." Yabu wonders. Then he grabs some onigiri from the kitchen.  
"I hopen mermaid likes onigiri~" Yabu said while giggling.  
  
\--  
  
Afterwards, Yabu goes back to the lake. This time, he comes prepared. He brings a pair of spare clothes. He enters the lake and walks in it. He walks to the huge rock he met Kei.  
  
"Kei~" Yabu calls for Kei slowly.  
"It's mee~" Yabu said. Then Kei appears, he was hiding behind the rock. He swims to Yabu and happily smile at Yabu.  
  
"Ko-chan!" Kei said happily. Yabu giggles, ah he likes how Kei calls him that.  
  
"Nee... What does mermaid eat?" Yabu asks. Kei tilts his head.  
  
"Fruits? I eat fruits from the tree near the lake... Why?" Kei asks.  
  
"I just wonder... Do you like rice?" Yabu asks.  
  
"Rice? I... Never eat rice.." Kei said innocently. Yappari, he's a mermaid in a lake, there is no way he got rice. Yabu takes onigiri from his pocket and gives it to Kei.  
  
"Wanna try then?" Yabu asks. Kei smiles and take it. He takes it out from the plastic.  
  
"Thank you!" Kei says before he takes a bite of the onigiri.  
"Yummy!" Kei said and takes some more bites. Yabu giggles and he takes 3 empty plastics to collect Kei's hair, scale and saliva.  
  
"I'll take some of  your hair, nee?" Yabu asks. Kei nods while busy eating onigiri. Yabu cuts some of Kei's hair and puts it on the plastic, then he cuts some scales too. The last one would be Kei's saliva.  
"Can you stick your tongue out for a while?" Yabu asks. Kei does it.  
"Thank you~" Yabu said nicely, then using a spoon, he collects Kei's saliva, and put it on the plastic.  
  
"What are you actually intend with those?" Kei asks. Yabu smiles slightly.  
  
"I want to check your DNA, and some other things, I wanna know if you are human or fish..." Yabu said jokingly. Kei slaps him playfully.  
  
"How mean!" Kei said. Yabu ruffles Kei's hair.  
  
"Kidding, Kei~ I want to know if you have human DNA, because if you do, there is a possibility that you were a human..." Yabu said. He has such imagination. But well, he's a genius.  
  
"Ah sou~" Kei said.  
  
"Because nee... I do not believe in existence of mermaid, and the fact that i am seeing one now is a little miracle... That's why I need to research it." Yabu said. Kei should be happy that someone wants to know him more, but in fact, he is not happy.  
"E--eh? Did I say something wrong? Why you look sad?" Yabu asks in panic. Well he never want to hurt this beautiful creature.  
  
"Nothing... Yappari you're here for collecting my hair and all... And I thought you came back here for me... How naive of me, gomen..." Kei said while smiling, but his smile is bitter. Yabu feels guilty for it. He is the one who makes him smile bitterly.  
  
"No no no no! I did come here for you!" Yabu said.  
  
"Really?" Kei asks cutely. And Yabu nods.  
  
"Hontou da yo... Even if you didn't give me these, I would still come back here for you~" Yabu said sweetly. Kei smiles and happily swims around Yabu.  
  
"I'm glad then! It's really nice to have a friend!" Kei said cutely while swimming here and there. Yabu followed him by walking. Come to think of it, this lake is not that big, it's just about 15 meters wide. Kei couldn't go far. He might spend his day on the cave too, all alone. It must be lonely.  
  
"Have you been feeling lonely?" Yabu asks. Kei shakes his head while swimming to the cave. Yabu followed him by walking.  
  
"No. There are some wild rabbits or pigs coming by sometimes~ But... Sometimes, a stray cat also come and look at me so fircely, as if they would eat me..." Kei said. Seems like cats saw him as a giant fish.  
  
"Sou~ How about this cave? There is nothing here?" Yabu asks as Kei leads him inside the cave. Kei shakes his head.  
  
"Don't be fooled~ This cave is amazing!" Kei said. It seems like the cave is not dead end. And Yabu can hear sound of waterfall.  
"Can you swim?" Kei asks. Yabu shakes his head. Actually he can, but not in wild place like this, if it is a pool then he can. Kei nods and stretched his hands then he said :  
  
"Jaa, take my hand don't let it go~" 

TBC  
~~~

I didn't update yesterday nee? Gomen nee~  
I got excited on watching 49, and watch the whole season...  
Then I fall asleep hehehe~  
Shori was so adorable in there, I can't help it~

I wonder what will Kei do to Yabu?  
Why Yabu should hold his hands and not let it go?  
That's suspicious~  
ahahaha~

Jaa,

** Thank you so much for reading! **   



	3. Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu does a research from what he got from Kei. and he finds something.

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fantasy (mermaid), and drama  
 **Summary :** Yabu does a research from what he got from Kei. and he finds something.

  
~~~  
“Eh why?” Yabu asks. But Kei only smiles and takes Yabu’s hand then he drags Yabu deeper to the cave.  
  
“Hold your breath nee~” Kei said, then he takes both of Yabu’s hand. Now, he somewhat piggy back Yabu. Yabu just do whatever Kei said and let Kei do what he wants. Then suddenly Yabu realized.  
  
“Do…do…don’t tell me we’re going to dive?” Yabu asks panicly. Luckly Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No. Not diving, but falling from a waterfall!” Kei said, then he swims quickly.  
  
“Wa—wait! It’s dangerous!” Yabu yells out. He looks scared. Then, just like that Kei jumps down from the waterfall in the end of the cave. Yabu closes his eyes as he is scared to death.  
  
“Open your eyes!” Kei said while still falling. Yabu opens his eyes, and he sees such beautiful view. It feels like he is in fairy tale. Though some seconds later he hits the water and has to swim up to breath. Kei holds Yabu’s hands, so he can support Yabu, and so Yabu won’t drown.  
“Kirei deshou?” Kei said. It’s a good thing Yabu didn’t drown.  
  
“Wow… really beautiful…” Yabu said. But he is not looking at the view… but to Kei’s eyes. Well… it is beautiful, and the view is beautiful, but Kei is more beautiful than the view.  
  
“Wh—why are you staring at me?” Kei asks nervously. Yabu snaps out of it and nervously smile.  
  
“No—nothing… I just thought, you are beautiful…” Yabu said. Kei laughs lightly and smiles.  
  
“I’m a guy in case you forgot~” Kei said. Yabu laughs lightly.  
  
“By the way… this is very beautiful…” Yabu said as he looks surround him. The water is transparent green, the waterfall’s splashing water creates small rainbow on the edge of the waterfall. Then there is only one opening for sun to shine that place, and that is a small hole on that cave on the top. There are some rare berries on the edge of the small lake inside the cave they are in.  
  
“It is, right? I sleep here at night, since sleeping up there is dangerous… If I sleep up there, most likely, at the morning I would be in fish nets or some cats already staring at me with such hungry eyes.” Kei said. Yabu laughs lightly.  
  
“But… how you get back up there?” Yabu asks. He got a point. How can he got back to the upper side of the waterfall and go back to the upper lake?  
  
“Simply swim up~ There is under water cave here… it’s only take 3 seconds to go back up there…” Kei said while smiling, ah Yabu really loves that smile.  
  
\--  
  
Late at night, finally Yabu goes back to the vacation house, he already change his clothes so he won’t be so suspicious.  
  
“Kota… where have you been?” Keito asks when Yabu enters their room.  
  
“I got lost at the woods… it took me forever to find this place…” Yabu lied. He doesn’t look like lying though. Keito nods, seems like he believe in Yabu.  
  
“Kota! My… where have you been?” Takaki asks the exactly same question when he enters their bedroom with some fried potatoes on his hands.  
  
“I got lost in the woods…” Yabu said while enters the bedroom.  
“I’m gonna take a bath nee~” Yabu said. Takaki and Keito nod.  
“And can I borrow the lab after this? I found some rare fruits and I want to know about its nutrients~” Yabu lied again. He wants to know about Kei, not about fruits.  
  
“Sure… but I don’t think I have Biuret…” Takaki said while sharing the potatoes he holds with Keito. Biuret is for testing proteins, so it doesn’t matter.  
  
“It’s okay…” Yabu said before he closes the bathroom door.  
  
\--  
  
When Yabu gets out from the bath, Keito and Takaki already doze off. Yabu smiles. This is his change to use the lab. Yabu gets some fried potatoes from Takaki’s plate and eats it. Well he is a bit hungry. Then Yabu goes to the lab which is at the first floor. The lab is pretty huge. That is because Takaki’s family loves science and almost everyone in his family is a scientist.  
  
“Let’s see~ saliva first~” Yabu said as he grabs ultra microscope from the microscope incubator and puts it on the table. He takes some object glass and cover glass, and puts Kei’s saliva in it.  
  
“Ah… DNA book…” Yabu said as he grabs DNA book from the shelf. DNA book contains DNA codes which are a lot and he doesn’t remember all of it. Well, he is in chemistry faculty, while DNA usually in biology faculty.  
  
“Hmmm…” Yabu hums while looking at the microscope. He uses the highest lenses so he can see the DNA.  
“Wait… this is…” Yabu looks at the book to make sure.  
“This is human DNA… I’m sure of it!” Yabu said. He takes out the object glass and exchange it with the scale object glass. Then he sees it again.  
  
“My… this one has fish DNA… but… something is off…” Yabu said. He takes piece of paper and draw what he sees on the microscope. Then he takes out the scale object glass and takes off the scale from the object glass and put it on the reaction tube.  
  
“Let’s see if this have any unusual chemical in it…” Yabu said. He continues with some liquids to test this and that.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, before Keito and Takaki wake up, Yabu already goes to the lake. He really excited about meeting Kei. Because he has a little news. He brings some fried potatoes along with him, he also  brings some sushi he made at the kitchen earlier.  
  
“Kei~ Kei~ Come out~” Yabu says. He puts his legs on the water, then he walks to the cave. He thought Kei might be in there.  
“Kei~ It’s mee~ Come out~” Yabu said. Not long after that, Kei appears from the water.  
  
“Ko-chan!” Kei says happily. Yabu smiles, he is happy to see Kei. He gives the sushi and fried potatoes to Kei.  
  
“some sushi and potatoes for you~” Yabu said. Kei’s eyes turns sparkling when he sees that.  
  
“Arigatou~” Kei said. He takes the food and tries it. Yappari, he loves human food. Yabu looks at the happy Kei while smiling. Happy Kei is so cute.  
  
“Nee… listen… I found out something about you~” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head while eating the last potatoes he has.  
  
“What? What?” He asks excitedly.  
  
“I found human DNA also fish DNA on you… so I thought you were really a mermaid… but then I found something unusual in your saliva.” Yabu said, he takes out some paper with his hand drawing of molecules he saw on Kei’s saliva.  
  
“And this is?” Kei asks. Of course he doesn’t know, he didn’t even know where he came from, Yabu couldn’t expect he would know what he drew.  
  
“This is chemical product, which is usually in medicines and if it is uses more that its dose then it has sides effect, it’ll make you forget, it ruins your brain, but only temporarily. If you take antidote or done something which triggers a memory, then you’ll remember what you went though again.” Yabu explained. Kei tilts his head.  
  
“So?” Kei asks. Yabu smiles and puts both his hands on Kei’s shoulders.  
  
“So you can remember about yourself again!” Yabu said. Kei smiles happily. But that’s not the only news Yabu has.  
“I have another news for you~” Yabu said. Kei tilts his head. Then Yabu continued :  
  
“You were a human.  
But you were poisoned.”  
  
TBC  
~~~

**Thanks for reading nee!**   



	4. Chemical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's skip it~

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff?, drama  
 **Summary :** Let's skip it~

  
~~~  
“Eh?” Kei tilts his head. Yabu smiles cutely and pats Kei’s head.  
  
“I’ll find a way to get you back into human nee~” Yabu said. Kei smiles, but there is a glance of sadness in his eyes. Yabu wonders what that sadness glance is for.  
“What’s wrong?” Yabu asks.  
  
“It’s just that… if I were a human… isn’t that mean someone is trying to make me suffer? Is there someone who really hates me that he poisoned me?” Kei asks cutely. He’s sensitive nee. But well, no one wants to be hated, so it’s normal for him to think that.  
  
“Well… you might be right… or someone picks you randomly and makes you his giddy pig.” Yabu said. That’s quite logical too.  
“It’s normal on science faculty to have at least 2 or 3 giddy pig, though usually we use animals or plants and never uses human…” Yabu said honestly. Kei nods.  
  
“If I were a human, then I wonder if I can get back to be a human?” Kei asks while tilting his head, which is quite cute. Yabu nods madly and smiles.  
  
“Un! Of course you can! Though I don’t know how yet… but I will try as much as I can! So don’t worry nee~” Yabu said nicely. He really have an ambition. Well, he is ambitious.  
  
“Thank you nee… You’re so kind~ Even though we just met…” Kei said. Yabu smiles lightly.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kei~ I’m just happy seeing you smile~” Yabu said which makes the mermaid blushes slightly.  
“And to begin with… you said there is this one man who tried to catch you and trapped you on fish net, right? Do you know who he is?” Yabu asks. He thought he can start investigating about that man. Then he might find something about Kei too.  
  
“Hmmmm… I don’t know… but I saw his hair are brown and he is quite tall.” Kei said. He thinks for a while and remembers something.  
“And he has Rose scent! Yes, I remember that! He tried to pull me to the ground, but I escaped and I smell rose on his shirt…” Kei said. Yabu nods.  
Kei thinks again.  
  
“Hmmm? I think he wears white sport shoes, and it’s quite dirty.” Kei said. Yabu nods again. It would be not really hard to find that kind of person, since there are only like 10 people lives around here.  
  
“Sou ka~ Jaa, I’ll try to look for that man later…” Yabu said while smiling. Kei happily smiles too and hugs Yabu which makes Yabu blushes a little.  
  
“Thank you so much!” Kei said cutely before he lets go of the hug. Yabu nods.  
  
“Un. You’re very welcome.” Yabu said. Kei takes Yabu’s hand and pulls Yabu closer to him.  
  
“Jaa, for now, let’s have fun in water?” Kei says. Yabu cannot resist that request as he wants to be with Kei a little longer. The fact that he is slowly falling for Kei is a little confusing for him, since he knows Kei is a mermaid and he never thought that he would fall for a mermaid, more over a guy.  
  
\--  
  
Once Yabu got into the vacation house, he goes to the lab and looks around there. He wonders if he can find ingredients to retrieve Kei to his original form, a Human. Just when he is about to open the fridge that contains some chemical substances, Takaki comes.  
  
“ Oi, Kota, we’re taking out the beef~ Barbeque on the backyard, come on~” Takaki said as he drags Yabu out.  
  
“Ah… un…” Yabu unwillingly follows Takaki out from the lab.  
  
“Nee, Yuyan… is there anyone live around here?” Yabu asks. Takaki immediately shakes his head.  
“At all?” Yabu asks again.  
  
“No. As long as I know, the closest house around here is 5 kilometers away. Why?” Takaki answers. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“Nothing… I was just thinking why it is so quite here…” Yabu lied. Now that he knows no one live around there, then the search circle will be lessen. But if this vacation house is the only one around, then who done it? Who have poisoned Kei?  
  
“Yuya, Kou~ The beef is almost ready~” Said Keito while roast the beef. Takaki smiles and approaches Keito and he’s ready with plate. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Geez Keito, you would be good for a wife!” Takaki said which receive a whack from Keito.  
  
“As if! Bakaki!” Keito said, Takaki giggles and then Yabu approaches them and get a plate too. When he reaches Keito and Takaki he can see roses on the yard.  
  
“Whoa, Yuya, who planted those?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Me! I even come here once a week to check on those beautiful roses.” Takaki said proudly. So he taken care of the roses himself? Isn’t that mean he might have roses scent just like what Kei said?  
  
“Did you come here 2 months ago too? Even if you’re in the middle of thesis.” Yabu asks.  
  
“Un~ Beside my thesis is about chemical use on flowers.”  Takaki said as Keito puts some roasted beef on Takaki’s plate.  
  
“Ah sou~” Yabu nods. He thinks it all over and he thought there’s no way Takaki is the one who poisoned Kei.  
“How about you, Keito? What is your thesis actually?” Yabu asks. Now he’s suspecting Keito.  
  
“Don’t laugh… ‘kay? My thesis is about water marble…” Keito said. Water marble is water which can be held and they can transform into marbles.  
  
“Seriously? We did that experiment on our first year, right?” Takaki said. Keito sighs and nods.  
  
“I know… that’s why I told my mentor not to tell… it’s embarrassing.” Keito said.  
  
“Well nee… you, the top student, were doing water marble on thesis… that is embarrassing.” Yabu said while giggling. Keito laughs.  
  
“Oh, moreover I accidently drop some chemical substance on the lake near here… which makes the fishes died… Oh my I feel sorry.” Keito said. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“When did that happen?” Yabu asks. Keito thinks for a while takes more beef.  
  
“A month ago or so I guess~” Keito said. Yabu nods. If he drops chemical substance there… then why Kei didn’t die? Or is it possible that the chemical substance he found on Kei’s scale and hair was Keito’s dropped experiment? If so then, Kei might be a mermaid from the start.  
  
“What did you drop there anyway?” Takaki asks while eating his beef.  
  
“A mix or HCL and other strong acid.” Keito said. Yabu thinks again. What he found on Kei’s scale was not acid, so probably it’s something else.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Yabu goes back to the lab, looking at the microscope all over again. Yappari, what he found has pH more than 7 which means it is not acid.  
  
“Maybe I should do a reverse engineer on this substance…” Yabu said while looking at the microscope. Yabu takes some reaction tube from his lab coat and stands up from his chair.  
“First of all… basics one…” Yabu said while looking for some basics substance but then he found some bottles with ‘experiment1’, ‘experiment2’, and ‘final experiment’ labels on it in rather hidden place. Yabu takes the bottle with ‘final experiment’ label and takes some drop of it and put it to the object glass.  
  
“Maybe this is interesting…” Yabu said while covering it with cover glass. Then he puts it on the microscope.  
“Let’s see~” Yabu said while looking to the microscope, he sets its lenses and all before he gets a good view of that substance, and he got surprise. Why? Because that substance have exactly same form of molecules with the chemical substance he found on Kei’s scale.  
  
“No way! It’s definitely the same thing… Can’t it be…” Yabu paused as he doesn’t want to believe it. But it’s definitely the same substance, and the only one who can come here every day and knows this place so well will be only one person. Yabu continued, he said :  
  
“…Takaki is the one who poisoned Kei?...”  
  
TBC  
  
 ~~~

Sorry for not updating so long...  
I was having a trip hehehe~  
Jaa, hope you like this!  
and,

** Thank you for reading! **   



	5. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, fantasy, drama  
 **Requester :** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
“No way…” Yabu whispers. In his heart, he doesn’t want to believe that his own best friend poisoned Kei. But, he is holding the evidence now. He found the exactly same poisoned as what he found on Kei’s scale in Takaki’s lab.  
“I have to look for more evidence… and, maybe he keeps an antidote around here somewhere… so I better search for it…” Yabu said. He doesn’t want to believe it so easily. But more importantly, he has to find the antidote first.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu comes back to the lab and search that lab to every corner to find the antidote, but he can’t find anything. When he is in the middle of searching, Keito enters the lab.  
  
“Kou? You have been in lab for quite a while… what are you doing?” Keito asks while taking a lab coat from a shelf.  
  
“I’m trying to make a reviver for dead plants… and I need some gibberellins nee… I’m looking for it, maybe Takaki has some…” Yabu lied. He’s quite good at covering his lies nee? Ahahaha~ Maybe that’s because he wants to save Kei so badly.  
“What are you doing here?” Yabu asks back.  
  
“I don’t feel well… So I think I want to check on my blood…” Keito said as he takes some needles.  
  
“Ah sou~ Why? Are you sick? You want me to help you?” Yabu asks as he approaches Keito and takes over the needles so he can take Keito’s blood by it.  
  
“Thanks~ I don’t know why… I think I’m too tired… but just in case, I want to test my blood…” Keito said while Yabu takes some Keito’s blood.  
  
“You should be more careful of your condition, Keito… It won’t be funny if you don’t present on your graduation because you are sick…” Yabu said as he puts Keito’s blood into reaction tubes and gives them to Keito.  
  
“Hai hai… Geez you are like my mom…” Keito said.  
“Ah sou! I made ice cream! It’s on the fridge, you should grab some before Yuyan finished them up…” Keito said. Yabu giggles, actually he doesn’t interested, but he thought Kei might be interested on ice cream.  
  
“Jaa, I’m going to the kitchen nee! Call Yuyan or me if you need help~” Yabu said as he takes off his lab coat and walks away.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Yabu is walking in the woods, he’s walking to the lake. He brings along some ice cream and hot chocolate. He makes sure that no one is following him too. He doesn’t want to put Kei in danger after all. When he arrived at the lake, he gently calls Kei several time, then a certain figure swimming slowly while smiling.  
  
“Kou-chan~” Kei said as he arrives at the edge of the lake. Since Yabu didn’t bring any spare clothes, he doesn’t have intention to enter the lake.  
  
“Hi Kei~ How are you?” Yabu asks as he sits on the grass near the edge of the lake.  
  
“I’m good~ Tough… it’s so hot today… the water is boiling hot…” Kei said while pouting. Yabu laughs lightly and pats Kei’s head.  
  
“Then I have a good thing for you~ Ice cream!” Yabu said as he lets out ice cream in cup from the plastic bag he brought.  
  
“Ice cream?” Kei tilts his head. Yabu giggles.  
  
“Just try it, Kei-chan~” Yabu said as he gives the cup to Kei and a spoon. Kei takes the spoon but he looks at it while wondering what is it for. Maybe he also forgot how to eat with spoon.  
“You don’t know how to use it are you?” Yabu asks. Kei lets ot a cheeky smile and Yabu giggles.  
“Jaa, I’ll feed you then~” Yabu said as he takes the spoon from Kei and he feeds Kei ice cream with it. Kei tasted the ice cream and smiles widely.  
“So? Like it?” Yabu asks. Kei nods madly.  
  
“Un un! Kyaaa it’s so sweet~” Kei said.  
  
“It’s home-made~ Though it’s not me who made it…” Yabu said while giving another spoon of ice cream for Kei.  
“Oh yeah… I thinks I have found the one who poisoned you…” Yabu said. He’s a little hesitant on saying this. Since he thinks it is Takaki who did it, and it is his own friend.  
  
“Eh?! Really?! Who?!” Kei asks. Yabu lowered his head.  
  
“Well… I’m not so sure yet though…” Yabu said while feeding Kei another spoon of ice cream.  
  
“So it’s just a prediction?” Kei asks. Yabu nods as he feed Kei ice cream again. Kei happily eats the ice cream.  
  
“Well… you can say so. I found an evidence, but not sure if he’s the one…” Yabu said.  
  
“Who is it?” Kei asks with sad tone.  
“Did he really do it because he hates me?” Kei asks sadly again. Yabu pats Kei’s head and shakes his head.  
  
“I’m sure no one has a heart to hurt you… maybe… he was forced to do it or something like that…” Yabu said. Kei nods but still looks sad.  
  
“What’s his name? Maybe I can remember something once you say his name.” Kei said. He is right. Since he lost his memory before being a mermaid, he might remember about something once a word or things trigger the memory.  
  
“I have two best-friends… Keito and Yuya… I think Yuya is the culprit…” Yabu said while sighing. Suddenly Kei feels a very bad headache. He holds his head and screams.  
  
“Aagghhhh! Agghhh!” Kei screams. His head feels so hurt, a memory is coming up to his mind, but it’s still blurry. Yabu gets panic and he doesn’t have any idea on what should he does.  
  
“Kei? Kei? Are you okay?” Yabu asks. Kei is panting so hard and dive into the water.  
“Eh? Eh? What should I do? What should I do?” Yabu asks. Kei panting under the water, but he looks a little bit calmer than before. Then several minutes later Kei sticks his head out from the water.  
“What? What happened?” Yabu asks.  
  
“I…. I… remember something…” Kei said while still half panting. Is it because he heard ‘Yuya’ name?  
  
“What did you remember?” Yabu asks while pulls Kei’s head to lean on his lap. Kei still in recovery mode.  
  
“I… remember I was with someone… a girlfriend?” Kei said while closes his eyes. Yabu looks sad.  
“But… she is dying… on this lake…” Kei said.  
  
“Ah sou… she died… yokatta~” Yabu whispers. He’s not focusing on Kei’s story here. Kei looks at Yabu and tilts his head.  
  
“Yokatta?” Kei asks. Yabu shakes his head to denny.  
  
“No no! I mean yokatta that you didn’t die too…” Yabu makes an excuse. Kei nods. So what’s that memory had anything to do with Takaki? Is Takaki killed his girlfriend? Or what?  
  
“… And there is a man standing beside me, and he… hit me… I think that man is the one who poisoned me.” Kei said. Yabu nods and thinks. How can that happened.  
“Nee… Kou-chan…” Kei calls Yabu softly. Yabu looks at him and caresses his head as he looks so scared.  
  
“Hmmm? What’s wrong?” Yabu asks. Kei looks hesitant on saying it. But at his state now, no one can help him but Yabu, so he had no choice but to tell. He said :  
  
“That man… he mentioned that he hates flower…”  
  
TBC  
 ~~~

Gomen nee~  
It's very late update...  
I'm busy lately... since it's my senior year, there are just a lot of things to do... *cry*  
Assignments are killing me...  
And I really hate those teachers who thinks they are good at teaching...  
I don't get them at all... All they did is reading that damn text book and not explaining...  
Even I can freaking do that! I need explanation!

Ah, gomen...  
I'm too frustrated... hehehe~  
Since I don't really have much friends who would listen... I kinda ended up writing like this... at least it makes me relived~  
Gomen again for talking so much and not fic related too ahahaha~

Jaa,

**Thanks for reading nee!**   



	6. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fantasy, drama  
 **Requester :** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
Yabu tilts his head. Now… that’s very different with what he knows. He thought that Takaki is the culprit, but Takaki really LOVE flowers. He even grows the roses on the back yard of the vacation house alone. So… why hates flower?  
  
“A—are you sure? Didn’t you remember it right?” Yabu asks. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“It’s still blurry but I’m sure he mentioned that he hates flower… and he mentioned ‘Kota’ too… Are you related to me?” Kei asks while holding his head. He’s really confuse with the memory he had now.  
  
“eh? No… I mean, I didn’t even know you until I found you on the fish net few days ago.” Yabu said. This make him goes back to zero again. He doesn’t know who poisoned Kei anymore.  
“Tell me more about your memory…” Yabu said.  
  
“It was bright day …  
  
 _The sun is shining brightly. Kei’s girlfriend is lying on the ground with lots of blood coming out from her chest. Kei is trying to reduces the amount of blood which coming out from her._  
  
 _“Ara ara… seems like I found just perfect for the job…” a man’s voice said._  
 _“You’re Kei-san, nee?” He said with heavy voice._  
  
 _“Un…” Kei said and looks back, but before he can see the man, he got hit with a baseball bat. Kei falls to the ground and half conscious. He can’t see who the man is, he only can see the man’s leg, the man picks up some flower and looks at it._  
  
 _“Aaah… I really hate flowers… why should it be in flowers anyway?” The man sighs._  
 _“Come to think about it… Kota likes this flower nee?”  The man said. Then the man hits Kei again, and he completely lost his consciousness._  
  
After that… I don’t remember anything anymore…” Kei explained. Yabu thinks for a while. Why does his name mentioned, can it be him or is it someone else?  
  
“Ah… sou? I… really… can’t think anymore… I don’t know who the culprit is anymore…” Yabu said.Kei tilts his head.  
  
“But… you said you know the culprit is…” Kei said. Yabu nods while Kei swims right and left, he looks worried.  
  
“Yes… I did… but the person I thought he was the culprit is really love flower… Come to think of it… he doesn’t even have sport shoes too…” Yabu said. Kei pouts and nods.  
  
“Jaa… is it means we still don’t know who poisoned me?” Kei said sadly. Yabu pats his head and nods.  
  
“But don’t worry, I’ll try harder to find him, nee?” Yabu said. He really hates looking at Kei’s sad face. Kei smiles and swims closer to the edge.  
  
“Arigatou!” Kei said cheerfully. Yabu nods and smiles lightly.  
“Ah! Kou-chan! I found another fish nets near the cave… Doesn’t that mean someone tries to capture me again?” Kei said. Such important thing and he just say it now. Seriously?  
  
“Eh? Where?” Yabu asks.  
  
“There… near the flower bed…” Kei said while pointing the flower bed across the big rocks.  
  
“Ah… there… Did you saw who set it?” Yabu asks. Kei shakes his head.  
  
“But I’m sure he set it around 1 AM or so… because I still awake when the owls are looking for food… and I didn’t see it there yet.” Kei said. Yabu nods. So who set it up late at night like that?  
  
“Okay… I’ll try to investigate about it nee…” Yabu said. Kei smiles cutely and holds Yabu’s hands which makes Yabu a little surprised and nervous.  
  
“Arigatou nee, Kou-chan! I’m really glad I _have_ you!” Kei said. Then before Yabu can even say ‘you are welcome’, Kei already jumps from the water and kisses Yabu’s cheek, then he goes back to water. Yabu freezes for some moments, he’s too shock.  
  
“Kou-chan?” Kei tries to shake Yabu’s body as Yabu still looked surprised.  
“Neee! Kou-chan!”  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Yabu goes back to the vacation house, he sits on a bench in the backyard while thinking about the man who mentioned ‘Kota’ and set fish trap for Kei.  
  
“Kou, you looked troubled… What’s up?” Keito asks while sitting next to Yabu.  
  
“Nothing much…. How are you? Getting better?” Yabu asks. He’s worried over his friend.  
  
“Un. Much better thanks to Yuyan’s self-made medicine.” Keito said while giggling.  
  
“Yuya made medicine himself? Ah… so he’s taking his class properly…” Yabu said jokingly. Keito laughs too.  
  
“Come to think of it, he did take it seriously. I mean, until now, his lab is full of wonderful and unknown things that he made by himself. Not to mentioned, he has lots of rare materials.” Keito said. Yabu nods, sou, that’s how Takaki is. He’s serious on something.  
“Unlike me… he always finished his projects without getting bored in the middle of it…” Keito said jokingly.  
“Ah! Even last night, or should I say this morning since it was 2 AM already… he gone out to the woods to collect ingredients, cool huh?” Keito said. This morning? No way… is it for setting up fish nets?  
  
“Eh? This morning? What did he want to collect?” Yabu asks seriously, in an instant, his curiosity raises highly.  
  
“Well… I was thirsty, so I was about to take some drink… but when I reached the living, I saw Yuyan with hiking bag and some reaction bottles on the front door. When I asked, he said he wanted to go to the wood to look for some ingredients. But an hour after that… he got back with nothing… moreover, his hiking back looks empty, maybe he thrown away some things on the woods…” Keito said. Now that’s very suspicious. Yabu thinks all over it again. Takaki might set that trap last night.  
  
“Say… Keito… Does Takaki always love flower?” Yabu asks. Keito giggles.  
  
“Silly… he just likes it lately, beside, he only likes rose, other than rose, he hates them.” Keito said. Yabu’s suspicion on Takaki increases again. Yappari it’s Takaki who did it. Yabu can’t help but to think that.  
  
“Nee… Keito… actually… I think Yuyan is committing a crime…” Yabu said. He’s thinking to tell Keito about what Takaki did to Kei, but he won’t tell that Kei is a mermaid though.  
  
“Eh? Don’t joke around…” Keito said while laughing, but Yabu gives out his serious expression.  
  
“No. I’m serious… I met the victim!” Yabu said.  
  
“What kind of a crime?” Keito hesitantly asks.  
  
“Hmmm? We can say it as a kidnap. The victim cannot go home anymore, and he even lost his memories… and I think Takaki is the one who poisoned him…” Yabu said. He thinks, it’s better to have another ally to help catch Takaki and make an antidote.  
  
“Eeh?!” Keito looks surprised, but he believes in Yabu since Yabu never at once lied to Keito before.  
  
“Will you help me? I can’t let the victim suffer any longer. I have to find a way to make an antidote so the victim can remember everything again…” Yabu said. He looks so serious, and Keito still looks surprised.  
“Please… you’re the only one I can count on… Beside you’re so good at chemistry! So I think you can make the antidote, I have the poison’s sample too, so you might can reassemble to make antidote, right? Pleeeasse help me … neee?” Yabu said, half begging. Looks like he’s really desperate.  Well, in the first place, it’s hard for him to believe that Takaki is the culprit. Keito nods his head while blankly look at the roses, seems like he can’t believe that Takaki does things like that too. Keito sighs, and answers :  
  
“Un, I’ll help you to make the antidote.”  
  
TBC

~~~

Gomen it's late again hehehe~  
Yappari, senior year is tough... lots of things to do~  
Moreover there is this expensive trip my school make out... and it's a must... I hate that!  
From now on... updates might be not daily nee... since my desk is full of assignment papers...  
But don't worry, once I'm free, I'll update~

This ChemRom is almost finish~  
and once it's finished, there will be YamaChii Chap fic...  
then YamaJima one-shot sequel, it's an NC,  
Then another InooBu combined with TaDaiki chap fic~  
I'll have one week free, So I think I can finish them, or at least almost finish it~

Jaa,  
Hope you enjoyed it~  
and

**Thanks for reading!**   



	7. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1200  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fantasy, drama  
 **Requester :** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
“Really? Thanks!” Yabu happily shakes Keito’s hand. Keito just smiles nicely and nods.  
  
“Though I need some sample of the poison, so I can do some experiments…” Keito said. Yabu nods. Poison won’t be a problem, he knows where Takaki puts it anyway.  
  
“No problem. I’ll give it to you by this evening nee~” Yabu said. Keito nods again.  
  
“I… still can’t believe Takaki would do such thing…” Keito said. Come to think of it, he’s right. Takaki doesn’t even have a heart to kill a bug.  
  
“Neither do I… but let’s put that the last, the first is about the victim’s memory, we have to retrieve it first.” Yabu said. Sure he thinks like that. Now, Keito is willingly help Yabu with Kei’s missing memory, the only problem left is how Kei can get his legs bag.  
  
“Sou nee~ Don’t worry, I will help as much as can~” Keito said. He’s such nice guy. Not only nice, he’s also smart, what can be less from him?  
  
“Thank you~” Yabu said happily.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu wakes up and finds Takaki is nowhere to be found, Keito is lying on his bed across Yabu’s bed.  
  
“Yuyan?” Yabu looks right and left. By that time Keito also awakes. He rubs his eyes and greets Yabu a good morning.  
  
“Good morning, Kou… Where’s Yuya?” Keito asks. Yabu raises his shoulders, indicating that he doesn’t know.  
“Ah! I forgot to tell you! Last night, I made 3 samples of antidote… I tried it on well-trained cats, when I poured the poison, it forgot its bowl place, and once I gave the antidote, it remembers again, it works!” Keito lets out a good news. Yabu looks excited about it.  
  
“Eh? Seriously?” Yabu asks in such excitement.  
  
“Yeah. I guess it would work on the victim too… Wanna try it?” Keito asks. Yabu surely wants it. Well, he wants Kei to remember about himself. Moreover, he really wants to know who is the real culprit is, is it really Takaki?  
  
“Un! Jaa, let’s go to the victim’s place after breakfast and a bath…” Yabu said. Keito nods.  
“Oh and… you might be a little surprised when you see the victim…” Yabu said. Well, Kei is a mermaid after all, half human half fish, of course Yabu would expected Keito to be surprised.  
  
“Eh?” Keito tilts his head, doesn’t get what Yabu means by it.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, after they have their bath and breakfast, they walk together to the lake. Yabu thinks it is fine for Keito to know about Kei, since Keito might be handful for some things. Beside, Keito would really be interested to research about Kei.  
  
“So… where’s the victim?” Keito asks while looking right and left.  
  
“There… just wait for a while~” Yabu said. Then Yabu approaches the edge of the lake and softly yells for Kei, but no answers.  
“No that’s weird, usually he would swims near when I called.” Yabu mumbles.  
  
“Kota… why would someone puts on a fish net on a fishless lake?” Keito asks. Yabu instantly has a bad feeling. Yabu looks at Keito’s direction and sees Keito is holding a fish net which is attached to a rock near the cave. Yabu approaches Keito and looks at it.  
  
“No way… could it be?” Yabu got a very bad feeling.  
  
“This is a fishless lake… but why fish net?” Keito mumbles.  
  
“Because he wants something else… not a fish, but a mermaid.” Yabu said. In his heart, he’s cursing who ever puts that fish net there. There is a possibility that Kei got trapped on a fish net and bought away.  
  
“Eh?! Mermaid?! Oh my Kota… I think you should pull through uni again… we’re scientist, we know there is no such thing as mermaid or unicorn…” Keito said. He’s being sane, logical as a scientist could be. But at first, Yabu didn’t believe it either, but he saw Kei with his own eyes.  
  
“There is, Keito, there is! His name is Kei, and he was a human. Someone poisoned him and he became a mermaid, he was always here!” Yabu explained, a little in rush since he’s panic about Kei’s whereabouts.  
  
“E—eh?” Keito seems not to believe in Yabu.  
  
“Agh, just never mind that! Ask around if someone sees someone brought a huge fish or a man around here… I’ll dive to the cave…” Yabu said. Keito doesn’t know anymore, is his friend is sane or insane, but he nods anyway and do whatever Yabu said. Then Keito goes away to ask around, while Yabu goes inside the water and walks to the cave.  
  
“Kei did mention he likes to be down there… right? Hopefully he’s there…” Yabu said as he walks further to the cave and find himself on the top of the water fall. Then he jumps from the top of it to the lower part of the water fall.  
  
“Kei?!” Yabu yells as he tries not to drown, but Kei is not there. Yabu dives in to look for the underwater tunnel Kei ever mentioned.  
  
\--  
  
On the other hand, Keito is asking around, though he is not sure about what is he looking. He asks to villager which passing by, though there are not so many people passes by there. After all, it’s a mountain.  
  
“How is it? Find anything?” Yabu suddenly asks. He’s wet by the lake’s water. Seems like he can’t find Kei in the lake. Since Kei doesn’t have legs, there is no way he goes out from the lake by himself, someone must have brought him out.  
  
“Well… as far as I asked, they didn’t see anyone around…” Keito said. Yabu gets into his panic state. Where can Kei be? Just when Yabu gets a good news about the antidote, Kei is missing and nowhere to be found. Can it be Takaki really the one who did it? And took Kei away before Yabu can give the antidote to Kei?  
“And… Yuya isn’t answering his phone too…” Keito said.  
  
“Could it be Yuya really done that to Kei?” Yabu whispers to himself. Keito looks right and left again. There is an old lady walking down from the hill. Keito approaches her and Yabu follows Keito.  
  
“Excuse me, did you see someone brings a huge fish or something a like with it?” Keito asks. The old lady nods. Yabu and Keito look at the old lady with curious look.  
  
“I saw a dark-haired man walking up to the hill carrying a very huge fish this morning…” The old lady said.  
“The fish is around your size, young man…” the old lady continued while pointing to Yabu. Can’t it be Kei that she talked about? But most likely she is talking about Kei. Since there is no was a fish can be that big if it isn’t Kei.  
  
“Where did he head to?” Yabu asks. The old lady pointed up to the mountain’s top.  
  
“There… I saw him at the river up there this morning.” The old lady says. Yabu looks up and sees that it’s pretty far.  
“Are you his friends?” The old lady asks, she’s being friendly like others old lady would.  
  
“Kind of. And we’re looking for our missing fish, he took it from us.” Keito said. He puts it simply, tough by ‘fish’ he means mermaid which no other than Kei. But the old lady seems sad. Then she said :  
  
“I’m sorry dear… but I think your fish is died already…”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Gomen for the late update~  
You know school works *sighs*

Jaa,

** Thanks for reading! **   



	8. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, mystery, drama, fantasy

  
~~~  
“Eh? Wh—what do you mean?” Yabu asks panicly. Well, to say the fish is died, means Kei is died, and there is no way Yabu want that to happen. The old lady takes a seat on the grass as his legs feel sore. She’s old after all.  
  
“I saw the fish are downed with red liquids… I think it’s blood… Maybe that man already cut that fish…” The old lady said. Yabu’s legs became numb and he falls down to the ground. Keito helps him stand up and he sighs lightly.  
  
“Are you certain of it?” Keito asks. The old lady nods.  
  
“Yes. I’m certain, dear.” The old lady said with such warm voice, just like a grandma talking to his grandchild. Yabu almost cry. He can be a cry baby sometime.  
  
“No… can’t be…” Yabu whispers. Keito pats Yabu’s back and bows to the old lady.  
  
“Thank you for your information, obaa-chan~” Keito said nicely. The old lady stands up and smiles.  
  
“Uun… it’s okay~” The old lady said then she walks away. For now, Keito thinks it will be better for them to go back to the vacation house first, since Yabu is dripping wet by the lake water and they need some rest for a while and they have to take some water to drink before they climb higher into the mountain.  
  
“Let’s go back, Kou…” Keito said as he helps Yabu to stand up.  
  
“No way… no way…” Yabu mumbles. Seems like his head is a little damaged by the old lady’s news.  
  
“Kou… You have to change clothes first, and we need to bring some water if we want to climb up there… We’ll go there for sure…” Keito said.  
  
\--  
  
They are in the vacation house right now, Takaki is still nowhere to be found. Could it be that Takaki escaped and brought Kei along? Keito takes some bottle of water, while Yabu is changing his clothes.  
  
“Let’s go?” Keito said. Seems like he’s interested at looking for Kei too. Yabu nods weakly.  
“Come on, if you’re being so weakling like this you will never found that fish of yours…” Keito said, half teasing. But Yabu pouts.  
  
“He’s not a fish!” Yabu said cutely. Keito pats his head and laughs.  
  
“Jaa, let’s look for that not-fish-thingy…” Keito said which makes Yabu even more pouting.  
  
“He’s not ‘not-fish-thingy’! He’s a mermaid~” Yabu said, just like a spoiled kid defending his candy.  
  
“Ah mermaid… Jaa, let’s look for your mermaid~” Keito said as he lends Yabu a hand so he can stand up.  
  
“Un~ He’s my mermaid so no one can take it away from me~” Yabu said I such determined tone.  
  
\--  
  
Now, they are walking to the river the old lady mentioned. Keito knows around the mountain so much since he likes to go hiking so much, and he already hiking on this mountain for three times.  
  
“That’s the river, right?” Yabu asks while pointing further. Keito nods and takes two pieces of tree branch and gives on to Yabu.  
  
“Here. Use this…. It’ll be slippery…” Keito said. As expected from a hiking lover genius.  
  
“Un~ Sankyuu~” Yabu said as he uses that branch to help him walk, indeed it’s so slippery and it’s going up too. Yabu carefully walks up while looking down to his own steps and he can see some flat foot print on the wet ground. Is it Takaki’s foot prints?  
  
“Is it possible that your mermaid is in the river?” Keito asks. There is that possibility nee.  
“By the way… can he breath on the air?” Keito asks again. Good question! Kei is half fish and half human, it’ll be pretty confusing.  
  
“Well… I… don’t know… I never ask…” Yabu said. Keito giggles.  
  
“I thought you are smarter than you look…” Keito said, half teasing which earns a pout from Yabu.  
  
“I am as smart as I look! And I am so smart!” Yabu said. Keito laughs while Yabu pouting like there’s no tomorrow. Just when they started to have fun on this little searching climbing, they reached the river. The river is really huge and the water is flowing strongly too. Yabu doesn’t think Kei is in there, he doesn’t even sure if Kei can swim in that kind of strongly flowing water.  
  
“I don’t see mermaid around…” Keito said. He looks right and left, Yabu did the same. But somehow, Yabu thinks there is something off about the river.  
  
“I  think Kei is not here…” Yabu said while looking around.  
  
“Ah! Look!” Keito said as he points on the other side of the river. Yabu looks at that direction and found a sport shoe lying there.  
“That’s Yuya’s shoe… he bought that with me…” Keito said. Sport shoe? Just like Kei said, the culprit have sport shoe.  
  
“How the hell he can reach that side? How he can cross the river?” Yabu asks to himself, but it seems like Keito has found the answer.  
  
“Kou…” Keito calls for Yabu. And when Yabu looks to Keito, he found a long thick board. So that’s how Takaki cross the river.  
“I think he uses this… he might lean it and cross over.” Keito said. He tries to lean the thick board and it can connect the sides of the river, but still Yabu doesn’t find it legit yet.  
  
“I think we should go back for now… I don’t think it’s a good idea to cross over just yet…” Yabu said. What? He’s backing now? Why he wants to go back while he is one step closer to find Kei?  
  
“Eh? Are you sure?” Keito asks in confusion.  
  
“Un… let’s go back to vacation house for now.” Yabu said and he walks back to the vacation house. Keito nods and followed him.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, at night, when Keito is already asleep, Yabu goes to the river by himself. There is a thing that is bothering his mind.  
  
“First of all… those foot prints… if Yuya really wears sport shoes then the foot prints should be not flat since a sport shoe’s sole has unique bulges. So why the foot prints in there are flat?” Yabu mumbles to himself, then he looks at the lying sport shoes on the other side of the river.  
  
“Second… that sport shoe is clean… and it has circling sole. I don’t see circling sole prints around here. Beside, if Yuya really wears that… the shoe should be dirty since the ground are wet this morning…” Yabu said his confusion again. Then he looks at the thick board.  
  
“And that… that is the most suspicious…” Yabu said as he points to the thick board.  
“If Yuya use it to cross this river… and he runs away to that side of the river… then should this board be there?” Yabu said. He’s right. He got the point. If someone uses that to cross over, then the board should be in the other side of the river, not here.  
  
“And the last… that old lady’s testimonies are weird…” Yabu said as he looks at the thick board which looks so clean.  
“If Kei is dripping with blood and Yuya uses this board to cross over, then shouldn’t this board have blood stain?” Yabu said. He’s smarter than he looks after all ~~*ups… I mean… as smart as he looks, so smart indeed~*~~  
“I’ll try to cross over there…” Yabu said. He takes the board and leans it which makes a bridge between this side of river and other side of river. Yabu carefully cross over it and takes the board again. Now, both Yabu and the board are in the other side of the river.  
  
“The view on that side and the view on this side are surely different… I can’t see that old house from that side of the river…” Yabu said as he looks at an old house. It’s not so far, so he reaches it in just few seconds. He wants to open the door, but he can’t. It’s locked. The house is small it’s just like 5 meters times 5 meters. Yabu takes a peek from the window beside the door, and got surprised, because what he sees is Takaki holding a knife while Kei is in front of him, struggling. Yabu can’t believe what he sees. So it’s Takaki who done this after all? From outside the house and while trying to break the door, Yabu yells :  
  
“Don’t you dare to kill _MY_ mermaid!”  
  
TBC  
~~~

So how was it?  
It's a little difficult now,  
No one knows the real culprit is...  
But seems like it going to be narrowed down~

Jaa,

Thank you for reading!  



	9. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, fantasy  
 **Requester :** [](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/profile)[**alois_trancy**](http://alois-trancy.livejournal.com/)

  
~~~  
Rather than panic, Takaki seems happy to see Yabu. Yabu hits the door with all his might so the door would break down, and it did. Once the door broke, Yabu runs inside and punches Takaki until Takaki falls down to the ground.  
  
“What was that for?!” Takaki yells angrily.  
  
“What was that for you asked?! You almost kill my mermaid and you asked me what was that for?!” Yabu yells out back, seems like he’s so angry. Kei keeps struggling as he tied up and his mouth is taped.  
  
“Kill him? No! I never want to kill him…” Takaki said as he stands up. Yabu stands in front of the vinyl pool Kei is in, he wants to protect Kei for sure.  
“Fine fine! If you think me as a killer then fine. I’ll stay here, won’t move a muscle, and you asked that mermaid what have I done to him? How’s that?” Takaki said as he sits on an old couch. Yabu didn’t take his eyes off Takaki while he’s trying to take off Kei’s mouth tape. Once it is taken off, Kei finally can talk.  
  
“Kou-chan! I’m glad to see you~” Kei said happily. Yabu smiles, but still keeps his attention to Takaki so Takaki wouldn’t do anything silly.  
“Don’t worry Kou-chan… he is not the one who poisoned me… he was kidnapped _along_ with me…” Kei said. Yabu tilts his head.  
  
“Told you! I am not trying to kill him! I was trying to cut off the ropes on his hands…” Takaki said as he slides the knife on the floor to Yabu, so Yabu can cut off the rope on Kei’s hands.  
  
“Eh? Seriously?” Yabu asks to Kei. Kei nods and smile while Yabu cuts off the tie.  
  
“Un~ And Kou-chan… since when did I become _your_ mermaid?” Kei asks with teasing tone. Yabu blushes and tries to avoid eye contact.  
  
“I… I angghh never mind that! The culprit… did you see him?” Yabu tries to off topic. Kei giggles.  
  
“I was blind folded… I didn’t see anything… but one thing for sure, he is a man, with strong grips.” Takaki said, he stands up and approaches Kei and Yabu.  
  
“But no one lives around here… and… and… I found the poison on your lab…” Yabu said.  
  
“Keito! No one uses my lab but him for last few months… must be him!” Takaki said. Kei struggles as his head feels hurt. It’s happening again, he remembers about something again. Yabu looks at Kei who is struggling, and now that Takaki mentioned it, it did happen once too, right? When Yabu mentioned ‘Keito’, Kei remembered about few things.  
  
“Kei-chan…” Yabu softly said as he gets inside the vinyl pool and hugs the mermaid. Kei hugs him back and struggles in pain.  
  
“What what? What’s happening?” Takaki asks.  
  
“He remembers about something. You know… he lost his memory because Keito poisoned him… and he was a human too…” Yabu shortly explained, Takaki doesn’t seem to be surprised at all.  
  
“I know he was a human… I’m his cousin…” Takaki said. Now that’s new.  
  
“Eeeh?!” Yabu is the one to get surprised.  
  
“He was missing 2 months ago… He went on a trip with his girlfriend on this mountain 3 months ago, and he said to my mom that he would come back a month later, but he never come back. 2 months ago his girlfriend was found died down stream. But he remain missing… I was shock too to find him being a mermaid…” Takaki explained. Kei leans his head on Yabu’s shoulder while panting.  
  
“Does Keito knows that Kei is your cousin?” Yabu asks. Takaki raises his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know… But I never introduce him to Kei… besides… Kei used to live in London… he came to Japan few months ago for vacation… and this happened.” Takaki said. Kei hugs Yabu tightly, and slowly moves his face up closer to Yabu, while Yabu seriously talking with Takaki.  
  
“So… your deduction on this?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Most likely Keito is looking for a giddy pig, and coincidently met Kei and his girlfriend.” Takaki said. When just Yabu about to say something, Kei kisses Yabu’s lips without a warning which makes Yabu blushes like hell and Takaki opened his mouth widely.  
  
“Wh—wh—what was that for?” Yabu asks. Kei smiles weakly.  
  
“A thank you for finding me…” Kei said weakly. Yabu is still blushing while Takaki giggling.  
  
“So… you remember anything?” Takakia asks.  
  
“I remember… my girlfriend and I got into an accident… We fall down from the slippery side of the river down lake area… I was fine but my girlfriend had a huge branch of wood stuck in her stomach… she lost a lot of blood… and count a minute, she died… then someone came and hit me… then poisoned me…” Kei said. Seems like what Takaki said was right. Yabu is still not concentrating due to Kei’s surprised attack which was a kiss on lips.  
  
“So… My guess was right? Keito didn’t specifically targeting you, but he just picked you to be his giddy pig. Coincidently, you and your girlfriend got into an accident and while you were mourning over her, he attacked you and poisoned you, then turned you into a mermaid. Is that right?” Takaki makes a sum up. Kei nods.  
  
“Un… I think so…” Kei said while keep hugging Yabu who is still freezes due to the kiss.  
  
“Say… do you remember me?” Takaki asks. He’s just being curious.  
  
“No. Who are you?” Kei asks plainly. Somehow, Takaki feels there is a sharp arrow stuck in his head.  
  
“Ah… how hurting… You know I used to bathe you, feed you, and pat your head every night!” Takaki said. That’s what he did when Kei was a little kid though. Kei is 3 years younger than him after all.  
  
“You used to what?!” Yabu asks, somehow he got pissed.  
  
“What? Why are you so pissed for?” Takaki asks which makes Yabu realized how obvious he was.  
  
“Say… do you like Kei?” Takaki asks. Kei hugs Yabu even tighter and smiles.  
  
“I want to know that too!” Kei said. Yabu gets a little tense and nervous, he ended up shuttering. Takaki laughs lightly.  
  
“Admit it already, beside Kei seems to like you…” Takaki said honestly. Kei is excited to hear Yabu’s answer.  
  
“Un un~ I like Ko-chan!” Kei said, he’s so pure, just like a little kid. That confession makes Yabu blushes a bit.  
  
“I… lo—“ when Yabu just about to confess, someone comes interrupting the faithful confession.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation… But I guess this is time for all of you be executed…” Keito said. Yappari he’s the culprit. Yabu stands up in front of Kei to protect Kei while Takaki tries to look for a weapon, unfortunately, Keito is smart, he knows what Takaki is trying to do.  
  
“What are you trying to do?! Why is it has to be Kei?!” Yabu yells out. Keito smiles lightly.  
  
“Oh… it was just a random pick, I coincidentally met him crying over his girlfriend, that’s all…” Keito said. So it is really random, no motive? Keito throws a water marble to Takaki, and instantly the water marble devolve into water, it hits Takaki and he passes out.  
  
“Yuyan!” Yabu yells.  
“What is that?!” Yabu asks.  
  
“Do you even believe a genius like me doing a water marble as thesis? Silly…” Keito said as he grabs another water marble from his pocket.  
“You know… what I do for thesis is simple : how to turn human into mermaid. Apparently I did it and graduate with marvelous score. Moreover I’ll get my noble~” Keito said while holding his water marble. Yabu doesn’t know what inside that water marble, but it seriously not good, since if you got hit with it, you’ll pass out.  
  
“Le—let’s talk it… calmly?” Yabu tries to negotiate, but seems like Keito is refusing that.  
  
“No. beside the research is over. I don’t need that fish anymore.” Keito said, he throws the water marble to Yabu,and in an instant, Yabu feels sleepy, but he tries to still awake. Then Keito said :  
  
“…It’s time to die, my dear fish~”  
  
 TBC

Alright it's almost finish~  
About 2 or 3 more chaps (I guess?)  
ahahaha

Hope you like it~

Jaa,

** Thanks for reading! **   



	10. Chemical Romance

**Title :** Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~2700  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, drama, a little friendship and brothers-ship?

  
~~~  
When he wakes up, he found nothing but his best-friend lying on the ground still unconscious. Yabu looks right and left to look for Kei. But Kei is nowhere to be found, Keito isn’t there too. Yabu slowly stands up and rubs his head. He looks at the sky and it’s still dark, indicating that he hasn’t passed out for too long. Yabu approaches Takaki and shakes his body.  
  
“Yuyan… Wake up! Wake up!” Yabu said. Takaki slowly opened his eyes and sits up. He looks around and stands up too.  
  
“Where’s Kei?” He asked. Yabu sighs and raises his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know… I just woke up too. But one thing for sure, we have to find him as fast as we could!” Yabu said, he’s starting to get panic. Takaki agrees with that, after all, he’s Kei’s cousin, he doesn’t want anything bad happened to Kei.  
  
“Any idea where we should look for him?” Takaki asks, he’s being rational. They have to have an idea where to search, or it will be pointless. Yabu thinks for a while, to be honest, he doesn’t have any idea, but he had an urge to go to the lake where he meets Kei everyday.  
  
“How about lake? I just had an urge to go there…” Yabu said honestly. Takaki nods and then they both hurriedly get out from that old house and goes to the lake.  
  
\--  
  
Takaki and Yabu walk side by side crossing the river with some big tree’s branch they found on the ground and they walk hurriedly while looking right and left and yelling “Kei” on the way to the lake. When they arrived on the lake, no one was there.  
  
“Now what?” Takaki asks. Yabu thinks for a while and sits near the lake and takes some of the lake water. He notices something is different from usual.  
  
“ Yuya… don’t you think the water is different?” Yabu asks. Takaki approaches Yabu and touches the water too.  
  
“Hmmm? Isn’t it much hotter  than usual?” Takaki says.  
“Could it be… from chemical reaction?” Takaki makes a guess. Yabu thinks the same. One of chemical reaction’s sign is temperature change, it can be higher or lower. In this case, the temperature is higher.  
  
“I think so too. Besides… this is too hot for normal temperature of water in this kind of hour… I mean, it’s 3 AM in the morning and we’re in a mountain, it should be cold by now.” Yabu gives out his hypothesis, but he’s right. It should be cold by now, but why hot?  
  
“Just to be save, let’s take some sample and look it up on the lab?” Takaki gives a suggestion which is earns a nod from Yabu.  
  
\--  
  
Now, they are on the lab, looking at their microscopes, they are seeing the hot water from the lake earlier.  
  
“Hmmmm? I still don’t get what is this for…” Yabu said while tilting his head.  
  
“Me too.” Takaki said too. But then something pops up in Yabu’s head.  
  
“Wait… could it be an antidote?” Yabu makes a guess.  
  
“What? You mean Keito gives antidote to the lake water to return Kei to his human form?” Takaki said.  
“He’s the criminal by the way… As if a criminal will do that…” Takaki said. He’s right though, but what Yabu said might be true.  
  
“Just to make sure… Let’s go back there by the morning… the effect of the chemical reaction might be lessen by then and the water should be save for us.” Yabu said. Takaki nods in agreement.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, around 10 AM, they went to the lake once again to see if there is changes on the lake. At first, they don’t notices anything happen, but after take a closer look, they notice something. It’s a significant change. There are small fishes on the lake. Before, no fish can live there, but Kei.  
  
“Fish?” Yabu tilts his head. There wasn’t any fish here, before.  
  
“Ko—ko—kota…” Takaki calls Yabu with such shuttering voice.  
  
“What?” Yabu looks up to Takaki. Takaki points to the big rocks near the cave. Yabu looks at the rocks and instantly jumps to the lake and runs with all his might there. Why? Because there is familiar naked young boy lying on the top of the rock. Yup, it’s Kei.  
  
“Kei-chan!” Yabu tries to wake Kei up once he reach the rock. Takaki approaches them too.  
“Kei-chan wake up!” Yabu said again. He’s too happy to see Kei that he didn’t notice something important.  
  
“Kota… he has his legs back…” Takaki said in amazed. Now Yabu snaps out and realizes that.  
  
“Ah! You’ re right! Tha…” Yabu’s voice started to slowed down as he realized that Kei is naked, and his private part is exposed so clearly. Yabu’s cheek instantly blushes while he stare that that part. Takaki whacks Yabu’s head once he noticed that Yabu is staring too much.  
  
“Pervert! I won’t let you do anything funny to my cousin!” Takaki said which makes Yabu pouts a little.  
  
“Ko…-chan?” Kei said slowly. Ah, he’s awake. Yabu smiles as he sees Kei’s eyes opened. Yabu hugs him tightly.  
  
“Kei! I’m glad you’re alive!” Yabu said excitedly. Kei smiles slightly, then he looks at Takaki.  
  
“Yuya-niisan…” Kei said slowly. Seems like he remembered Takaki now. Takaki smiles and pats Kei’s head, then he takes off his jacket.  
  
“You remembered me?” Takaki asks, Kei nods and smile. Takaki smiles too and pushes Yabu until Yabu falls to the water.  
  
“Hey what was that for?!” Yabu protests. Takaki looks protectively to Yabu, as if he’s a brother complex to Kei. Takaki puts his jacket over Kei’s body, so that his body wouldn’t be that visible.  
  
“You’re a predator, and Kei is a very easy target for you… I won’t let you touch him…” Takaki said. Kei laughs lightly while Yabu is pouting his lips.  
  
“I won’t do anything…” Yabu said. Takaki rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah right…” Takaki said with sarcastic tone. Yabu pouts even more and tries to stand up. Takaki looks at Kei with worried look and puts his palm on Kei’s forehead to check if Kei has a fever or not. Fortunately, not.  
“You’re okay, right?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Un. I’m okay…” Kei said nicely.  
  
“Anyhow… let’s go back. He needs some clothes to wear and some food to eat…” Yabu said. He’s actually worried too about Kei.  
  
“Alright~” Takaki agrees.  
  
\--  
  
Once they are on the vacation house, Takaki puts Kei on bed and pulls the sheet over Kei’s body. Seems like he’s really a caring cousin. Yabu made cream soup for Kei. Seems like he’s seriously in love with Kei. Well, he wouldn’t cook for just anyone.  
  
“Now… let’s check if he really remembers everything…” Takaki said. Yabu started to feed Kei the cream soup.  
  
“How?” Yabu asks while Kei happily eats the cream soup.  
  
“He knows some of my secrets… We often shares some stories…” Takaki said. Yabu nods as he feed another spoon of cream soup for Kei.  
“Let’s start with something easy. Kei, who is my full name?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Takaki Yuya.” Kei said before he eats the cream soup Yabu feeds him.  
  
“Who is my crush?” Takaki asks again, while Yabu silently feed Kei. Yabu seems very happy though.  
  
“Dai-chan, he was in the same class with you when you were middle school.” Kei cutely replied. Then he eats some more.  
  
“One more… what is your lover’s name?” Takaki asks. Kei tilts his head for a while and keeps in silent. He forgot?  
“Oh no… you forgot, didn’t you?” Takaki said panicly. But Kei shakes his head.  
  
“No… it’s just that I don’t have a lover now… I broke up with my girlfriend before the accident…” Kei said. Takaki seems shock to hear that.  
  
“Eh? Seriously?” Takaki asks.  
  
“Yeah. But I have a new lover-to-be though…” Kei said. Takaki looks at Kei sharply.  
  
“Who? Who? Tell me~” Takaki asks. He’s excited to hear that. Kei smiles and suddenly hugs Yabu.  
  
“This one~ Ko-chan~” Kei said. Yabu smiles like an idiot.  
  
“Jaa, let’s start going out? I’ll be your date~” Yabu said while smiling.  
  
“Un~ Let’s~” Kei said cutely but Takaki pushes Yabu away from Kei.  
  
“No! No, Kei! He’s a pervert, don’t date him.” Takaki said, but Kei pouts.  
  
“No he’s not. It’s you who is a pervert… you have fantasies abou—“ before even Kei can finish his words Takaki closes Kei’s mouth with his hands.  
  
“Eh? Eh? What he has fantasies about what?” Yabu seems to get interested. Takaki sighs.  
  
“Fine. Date him. Just don’t spill that out…” Takaki gave up. He’s giving up too easily. Kei smiles and hugs Yabu.  
  
“Yay~ My boyfriend~” Kei said cutely. Too cute for Yabu to resist. Yabu hugs Kei tighter and he feels blessed with this situation.  
  
“Ah… by the way, how about Keito?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Ah! He gave the lake some potion and I got my legs back, then he said he’s going away, overseas.” Kei said. Takaki and Yabu tilt their head.  
  
“Eh?” both Takaki and Yabu say.  
  
“Ah… I haven’t tell you the full story yet, have I?” Kei said, then he giggles.  
“Don’t worry, he’s not a bad guy. I actually agreed to be his experiment. I was really stress out saa… so I though being a mermaid for few months would be okay. He told me about his experiments and all…  
  
 _“So… my experiment is about turning human into mermaid… I need someone to be my experiment tester. Will you be one? I promise this won’t cause you damage. It’s just that you can’t walk and has to live as a mermaid on the lake for some weeks.” Keito said to Kei. Kei seems to be desperate._  
  
 _“I don’t mind… As long as I don’t need to see that girl. Really, she cheated on me, she even get herself pregnant.” Kei said. Seems like his girlfriend is cheating and has a child behind his back, and it made him stress out._  
  
 _“Seriously? It’s okay?” Keito asks one more time._  
  
 _“Yeah. It’s okay.” Kei said. He even sign the contract Keito gave him._  
 _“Just provide me some good food~” Kei said jokingly._  
  
 _“You never changed, nee, Kei-chan~” Keito said as he collects the contract._  
 _“Thank you, Kei. I’ll return your human form 3 months from now, nee? And don’t worry. I’ll come by every night and provide you lots of good food~ and surely will give you good environment” Keito promises to Kei. Kei smiles and nods._  
 _“But… it might have some side effect like lost some of memories, is that okay?” Keito said._  
  
 _“In my condition now, erasing my memory is a good idea, Keito.So don’t worry.” Kei said. Keito smiles and laughs._  
  
 _“Alright. Thank you so much, Kei.” Keito said._  
  
… then suddenly my ex-girlfriend come to this house and we had a fight. I went to the mountain and we fought there. Then she tripped and died. Since I still love her, I cried over her. That’s when Keito started to play bad, and poisoned me with his human-to-mermaid poison, when I woke up Keito was there smiling to me…  
  
 _“Gomen… I hit you earlier… It’s just that I’m running out of time and drinking that poison is really hurt, so I thought hitting you is less hurting you than making you drink the poison. I was also enjoying acting all bad ahahaha~” Keito said while laughing. So those mean words are just playing bad? *sighs* what a joke…_  
  
 _“Who… are you?” Kei asks._  
  
 _“Ah…so it really have side effect. I’m actually your friend, so don’t be afraid. But don’t tell anyone that you know me… nee?” Keito said. Kei nods._  
  
 _“Okay…” Kei said._  
  
 _“I’ll come by everyday, nee?” Keito smiles nicely._  
  
… and he did come every day, until Ko-chan started to come and accompany me. Then last night, after he gave back my legs he told some things to me…  
  
 _“Kei…to?” Kei is waking up from his unconsciousness. Keito already gave him the antidote, and now he has his legs back._  
  
 _“Kei-chan… how are you? Are you okay?” Keito asks dearly._  
  
 _“I’m okay… just a little dizzy.” Kei said. Keito smiles._  
 _“Hey… now that I remember everything… I remember that you are not the bad guy… yet… why did you play bad to your own friends? You even put them to unconsciousness … why?” Kei asks. Yeah, now he remembers about Keito, so he knows that Keito is not the bad guy._  
  
 _“Well… actually, me and those two has been friends for years already… and tomorrow morning I’m leaving to England, and might never come back. So I figured that it might be hard for them to let me go, they might get sad or even cry, you know… they are some cry-baby …, and that thing happened, they thought you were poisoned by a bad guy. So I thought I should play bad, that way, they’ll hate me and they don’t need to be sad when I am away… So they won’t need to cry when I will go and never come back…” Keito said with such sad eyes._  
  
 _“But… aren’t you sad by leaving them?” Kei asks._  
  
 _“Yeah… but I have to go… my little sister suffers from cancer, and I might be able to find a cure for cancer there with other scientist.” Keito said. Kei nods._  
 _“It’s a secret nee~ Don’t tell them~” Keito said._  
 _“It’s really hard to leave them… They are my beloved friends after all…” Keito mumbles. Kei nods._  
 _“Jaa… There is another antidote I have to give you, but it’ll put you to sleep.” Keito said as he takes out a reaction tube and gives it to Kei._  
 _“Drink it, Kei. And… good bye~ contact me once you’re awake nee?” Keito said nicely. Kei smiles and drinks the antidote._  
  
 _“Un… good bye… Keito…” Kei said as he loses his consciousness and fall asleep._  
  
… then the next morning, you guys find me…” Kei explained. Both Takaki and Yabu freeze, they can’t believe that Keito think of them that much that he played the bad guy so that they won’t feel sad. Takaki is flowing with tears now.  
  
“That idiot! He should have told us!” Takaki said as he sobs.  
  
“Yeah… idiot…” Yabu said too while crying too. Kei laughs lightly.  
  
“Well… that’s his choice.” Kei said while smiling as he remembered how nice Keito is. Then Yabu and Takaki keep on crying, Keito is right, they are kind of cry-baby.  
  
\--  
  
Later that day, Kei and Yabu are left alone on the bedroom. They are still filled with awkward feeling and all. But one thing for sure, their feeling is mutual.  
  
“Hey… umm… Kei-chan…” Yabu said.  
  
“Y—yes?” Kei answers. Somehow, both of them are nervous.  
  
“I haven’t confessed properly, so I want to d—do it now…” Yabu said slowly, but Kei can hear it clearly. Kei blushes but he holds Yabu’s hand tightly.  
“Well… I know it just a week since we met, but I think your charm is super strong that it made me fall for you in just a week…” Yabu said, he’s trying to be clear as he could, and he tries not to shutter.  
“So what I’m trying to say is…  
I l—love you… really love you…” Yabu finally said it, though he shutters a bit. Kei blushes, but then he hugs Yabu.  
  
“That’s the first time I heard that~ I’m so happy~” Kei said. Yabu smiles.  
  
“Really?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Yeah… the one before wasn’t ‘love’ but ‘like’. It’s totally different~” Kei said. Yabu laughs.  
“I love you too Ko-chan… I love you too…” Kei said, this time his tone is serious.  
  
“Thank you, Kei-chan~” Yabu said happily.  
“We’re really dating, right?” Yabu asks. Kei nods madly.  
  
“Yup!” Kei said. Yabu smirks.  
  
“Jaa… it’s alright for me to do this… right?” Yabu said before he kisses Kei’s lips passionately. It was quite a long kiss. But it was hot and full of feeling indeed. Then Yabu broke the kiss and once again confessed.  
  
“I love you, Kei. From now on, let’s live our days together?” Yabu said seriously and straightly. Kei smiles, he kisses Yabu’s lips quickly and answers :  
  
“I love you too, and,  
Un, let’s live our days together, forever~”  
  
END  
~~~

Sorry for this very late update~ *bow deeply*  
I was really busy with school...  
I had a little trip with my school and gadgets weren't allowed... then there were tests too...  
Ah... this has been a very tiring week *sighs*

Luckly, I'm free for 3 days~

Hope you like this~  
I'm sorry if the ending is not like you wished it to be...

Next up,  
YamaChii Chaptered fic,  
along with YamaChii, there will be some InooBu one-shots or drabble and AriJima one-shot smut...  
then after YamaChii there will be another InooBu chaptered fic~  
Look forward to it nee~  
Jaa,

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
